


Natalia;

by NyxSolei



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Marvel Universe, Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there was nothing, they were dancing. Silently almoust, speaking to each other with their movements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natalia;

"You know, we don't have to do this." She said with a smile. She had a good way to always say things to tempt him into her hands.  
"Yeah, right, and we don't have to fight for the Russian army. Nat, I know you better than this. You want this." James stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"And what if the headmaster finds out?" She teased him further, turning around to face the mirror in front of them.  
"He won't." He reassured, planting a small kiss on her neck as his hands caught hers, soon enough twirling her into position.  
When they weren't training, they were dancing. That was their sanctuary, to let go of all the trouble they're going through. However, only when the two of them were together, they could enjoy these moments of silent conversations. Even in the coldest winter, when the floor froze and Natasha couldn't jump properly without falling, they danced. All night, until the first dim light of morning shattered their dream together.  
They dreamt of running away from the Red Room, from the brain wash, from the commitment to work for something that they do not believe in, from being used. Inside this place, they were puppets on strings, fighting aimless fights for the communists. And personally, they hated it but they had no choice. So times like this, when they were completely alone and exposed to one another, were precious.  
He pulled her over again, as she turned to face him. Her hands were placed up on his shoulders, gently and warmly,"Promise me that you'll keep looking after me, even when you ship to America." She whispered, circling him slowly.  
He smiled,"I wouldn't leave you here alone. Besides, at this rate," He stopped her right in front of him,"You won't need me looking after you. You're becoming a Black Widow." James joked, holding her waist again to push her up above him.  
She rolled her eyes, jumping into the air,"You got me." She laughed,"I'll be a Black Widow."  
"An assassin no man can stand before." He completed her, putting her down and taking her into a hug.  
"I'd settle just for one." She kissed him deeply, standing on the tips of her toes to reach his height.  
He pulled away after a few moments,"He's a lucky man."

The morning after, it was still dark and cold. The winter sneaked into the camp quickly and peacefully, laying upon everything a thick layer of soft, dirty snow. Even though it was freezing, the training had to go on and the endless battles that she and James fought continued. That morning, as she woke up, she had noticed something wasn't quiet as the day before. First, someone had been into her room as she was sleeping- someone has been running through her only belongings. Nothing was taken and still, whoever came in looked for something and she didn't like it.  
When she reached the training arena, it was clear to her what was wrong.  
"Where is my former partner?" She asked, while putting on the Black Widow belt.  
"He was shipped to America this morning. You will no longer be partners with Barnes. The new Black Widow program requires solitude."  
It was like getting hit in the head by a baseball bat.  
'Shipped to America this morning.' The words rang in her mind over and over as she had no choice but to fight in the arena.  
He promised he will look after her. Has he... Forgotten?

**Author's Note:**

> this is some idea I had recently that I actually really liked!


End file.
